The Willow Whispers to Your Heart
by Niliz
Summary: Niliz's history revealed... Dib vampire?... sex?... gotta read to find out! mmm lemony fresh at parts but not to bad.. R&R please!
1. Out with the old

Howdy y'all! This is me first little story thing on this here site. Hope it doesn't suck too badly. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Some of these characters in this story here are not of my creating. Credit goes to Mr. Vasquez sense most of these here characters are his and all and his little show thingy is the basis of this story. =) tanks!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Out with the old . . .  
  
"A new state, a new town, a new school, a new life," Niliz thought, "God, this sucks ass." Niliz sees the unfamiliar houses and streets. She longs to be back in Astoria, where all her friends are, were her life is. All she could think was that high school was going to blow chunks this year. No friends, No guy, No nothing. She could feel here world crumbling around her.  
  
The car stopped with a jolt, bringing Niliz back to reality. "We're here!" her over enthusiastic mother announced. "Whoopee. If you would now excuse me, I'm going to go and claim a decent room and get away from you." Niliz jumped out of the car grabbing her sketch book.  
  
Niliz stepped out on to the sidewalk with her beat up purple converses. She pushed her long, dark blonde hair out of her face. She wore a pair of torn jeans with paint splatters on them and a NFG shirt. Her old track jacket kept falling off her shoulder as she walked to the door.  
  
She came to the door and swung it open. It looked as if the movers had already brought in the furniture and set boxes everywhere. She grabbed the boxes all marked with sharpies "Niliz's Stuff" and put them near the stairs. She clambered up the spiral staircase and finds a room. She finds that her bed has already been put in there and she brings all her stuff up and starts to unload it all on to the shelves and the closet.  
  
As she is going through a box of pictures, she stops. She slowly pulls out a medium sized wooden frame. She touches the glass lightly and a tear comes to her eye. Before more tears can escape, she shoves the picture under her pillow.  
  
In hast, she grabs her coat and runs out the door. She wonders around the strange neighborhood for a good hour before she finds herself in a park. She spots a bench in-grossed with old moss and dirt. She sits down and starts to cry, not able to keep her emotions in any longer.  
  
Without realizing it, she sits right next to another person. He has jet black hair on his slightly larger than normal head. He's dressed in a long, black trench, black leather pants that loosely hung from his skinny body, and black platforms. Niliz pays him no mind to him till he speaks. "What's wrong with you?" he asks with mild concern. Niliz quickly wipes her eyes. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Why would you think anything was .wrong?" Niliz tries to keep her composure now that she is aware of another person in her company. "Well for one," the boy moves closer to her, "you're crying your eyes out and people don't do that for no reason." Niliz looks up at into the boys face. The first thing she noticed was that he was kind of cute, which makes her feel even more foolish than she already does. She blushes deeply. "I'm sorry I bothered you ." Niliz muttered under her breath. "No, No, its okay. I don't mind. Not that you were bothering me or anything it's just that ." Now the boy started to blush, "It's just that I don't think such a beautiful person as yourself would have any reason to cry." The boy blushes a deep crimson. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't even know your name." Niliz looks the boy in the eyes. "It's okay." Niliz extends her hand. "My name is Niliz. Just moved here, I guess." The boy took her hand. "My name is Dib. New, eh? What school are you going to be attending if you don't mind me asking?" Niliz shacks here head. "No I don't mind. I think the school is called High Skool. Were do you go?" Dib smiles. "Same place. It kind of sucks there but, hey, you get used to it." Dib looks straight ahead. "I must tell you though that I'm afraid if you are seen with me, you will be forever labeled a freak." Dib doesn't look at Niliz. "Why? What are you some kind of lizard man or something?" Niliz laughs, "I see nothing wrong with you." Dib looks into Niliz's face in shock. "Y-you don't find me the least bit . odd looking?" Niliz shakes her head no. "What's so freakish about you? You don't look much different from my friends in Astoria." Dib's face falls. "Well if you don't think I dress weird you are going to think my ideas are pretty strange. I like to investigate stuff like Bigfoot and aliens. In fact I think that we have an alien in my school." Dib cringes, waiting for the cruel remarks and name calling to start. Niliz just laughs. "That's not strange! That's cool!" Dib looks up at her, flabbergasted."That's all the stuff I'm into! I used to think that my neighbor was a werewolf and my freaky cousin was a vampire. I still am not convinced though even if everyone says cousin Vinny likes garlic." Dib smiles and practically jumps up for joy. "Yay! I'm not alone!" Niliz giggles and Dib starts to laugh. Niliz looks at her watch. "Holy fuck! I've been gone for 2 hours! Shit my mom is going to kill me." Niliz jumps up and pulls her track coat on her shoulder. "Well, I reckon that I'll see you around." Dib stands up and looks into her eyes. "Yeah, that'd be great." Niliz smiles shyly. "Bye, Dib." Niliz jogs off in the direction she came. Dib whispers to himself. "Bye, Niliz." Dib turns around walks with a skip in his step. "Looks like this year is shaping up to be a good one ."  
  
And that be the end of the first chapter!! Ta-da!! You likey. Yes? No? Tell me cuz yeah. I promise to make the next chapter longer and better!! And Zim will come into play soon!!! Weeel ta-ta for now and give mes a review and tell me if it's pure 100% poop or if it's truly fantastic or something in between the two! Byez!!! 


	2. Happiness is in the air My friend

Hello again! Welcome to the second chapter!! And it's longer too!! Oooo ahhhh .. And sorry if the last chapter kinda well sucked ass indefinitely. I had a bit of writers block and ended it quickly which made it suck. Oh well hope you like this one better. Once again enjoi!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well you know what I'm sayin' so yeah. *_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Happiness is in the air my friend!  
  
Dib was whistling to himself as he walked down the street to his house. He forgot about what he was so upset about. All he could think about was the dark blonde girl he just met.  
  
But yet the earlier events of the early morning pushed its self past Dibs happy moment to his attention. Yet again, Dib foiled another of Zim's pathetic attempts to rule the Earth. It turned out that Zim was going to try to enslave the Earths inhabitants by coming up with a fast food restaurant and infesting everyone's minds with his horrible cow meat of doom. Of course, this was ridiculous but Dib thought he should stop him anyway since people are so stupid, it might just work.  
  
Dib found Zim in the old abandoned McMeaty's on 34th and Hickory. It was so broken down; rats didn't even see it fit to live in. Dib snuck through the ancient restaurant. When he came to the front counter, he found that Zim was in the back mixing some funky gooey crap. Dib snuck it to the room, not bothering to be very quiet since Zim was laughing insanely. Dib took out his new and improved high-tech camera that looked all Matrix like. He started snapping pictures like crazy. He figured he could send them to the FBI or Mysterious Mysteries. Then he took out a mini bomb type thing and stuck it to the big tub-o-muck. He silently out of the crusty McMeaty's, into the street. He kneeled down and pressed his hand-held detonator. He heard a small blast and the distant scream of Zim. CURSE YOU DIIIB!!!!! Dib walked away laughing to himself, pleased with his work. But his triumph was cut short as he was struck by a hot laser.  
  
After Dib same to, he found himself laying in the middle of the sidewalk, with his glasses a screw and a searing pain in his crotch. He slowly got to his feet, trying to keep his balance. He stumbled into the nearest building and went into the bathroom. He started to get violently sick, shaking and sweating. The pain in his crotch seemed to get worse. Dib looked down and pulled down his pants. What he saw shocked the crap out of him. It looked as if his dick had been put through a furnace. Dib let out a scream, sounding of a mix of pain and shock. He grabbed his pants and yanked them up, causing him more pain. He ran out of the bathroom and out of the store, followed by stares from customers. He walked fast down the road, bumping into many people and not bothering to say anything to them. Dib started muttering half to himself, half in his head. "What the fuck did he do to me?? Fuck me with a blow torch??? Sweet mother of God this is wrong! I'm going to kill that stupid mother fucker, I swear it!" Dib soon found himself in the park sitting on a moss-infested bench.. And well you know ..  
  
Then Dib, much to his surprise, found himself in front of his door. He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Were have you been dip-shit?? It was your turn to clean the fucking kitchen . What's wrong with you?" A teenage Gaz stood before Dib. She was dressed in a purple and black striped shirt and black jeans. She wore her precious skull medallion that she has had for years. It shined in the light as she blocked Dib's escape route to his room. "Well?? What's your fucking excuse this time? 'Bigfoot invited me over for tea and Triskets and I couldn't put him down'? Hmmm?? Well??" Dib looked at Gaz, shaking with anger and distress. "Get the fuck out of my way, Gaz. I am not in the mood for your bullshit at the moment." Gaz looked at Dib with a flabbergasted look. Dib has never stood up to his sister before, she knew something was wrong. "Dib. C'mon what's wrong?? You're freaking me out here." Gaz gave Dib a look of concern, a look he hasn't gotten from her since freshmen year when he was being teased in gym about how he. hadn't grown much. "Gaz, I really don't want to talk about it. Seriously. But if I do," Dib grabs Gaz by her shoulders and moves her to the side, "You'll be the first to know. Okay?" Dib rushed past her and slams his door. Gaz rolls her eyes and goes back to her PS2.  
  
Dib falls on his bed. Not bothering to take off his clothes, he rolls over and falls asleep.  
  
Dib wakes to the sound of his alarm clock. He feels a bit better in his lower region but still quite sore. He stumbled into his bathroom and washed his face trying to wake himself up a bit. He looks into the mirror and shakes his head, the memories of yesterday stale yet fresh in his mind. 'no don't think about it, don't think about it .' Dib told himself, 'just go to school and avoid as much weirdness as possible.' He gave his head one last good shake and walked out the door, laptop and bag in hand.  
  
At that moment, Niliz was rushing out her front door, running late as she usually is. Her chucks hit the concrete hard with each running step. 'how could I sleep so long? Damn the person who invented caffeine, damn them to the deep depths of hell I say.' Niliz soon spotted Dib running as well. "DIB! HEY WAIT UP DUDE!" Dib slows down and turns to see who beckoned for his attention. As soon as he spots her, a smile appears on his thin face. "Hey! Late I suppose?" Niliz shakes her head and says with much sarcasm. "No, I just figured I'd run to school today since I love it so much and all." Dib laughs. "C'mon. We're almost there."  
  
Both teens pick up there pace and run up to the school. "Great we made it before the first bell." Dib said slightly out of breath. "Hot damn. Let's get in there. I have no idea were I'm going to need to get my bearings around here." Niliz pushed herself against the double doors and walked in. Dib followed suit. "What's your homeroom anyway, Niliz?" Dib asked. "Mr. Fallner .do you have him?" "I do actually." Dib heads down the right corridor, Niliz follows intently. "Well, what's this Mr. Fallner like? Is he a dick or is he okay?" Dib thinks for a second before answering. "He's okay, too perky for my tastes, gets to enthusiastic over stuff." "Oh goodie." Niliz says unenthusiastically. They both walk into the class and sit in the desks farthest to the window in the back. They chat about whatnots in till the last bell. Mr. Fallner walks in all happy as a squirrel who finds his first acorn after the long winter months. He starts writing stuff on the board and most students lose interest fast and fall asleep, including Niliz and Dib. Homeroom goes by fast and soon the whole class wakes at the sound of the bell.  
  
The morning continues as such, with new students getting lost and old ones catching up with friends. Niliz and Dib seem to have the luck of having all there classes together so far, so the day has been bearable. Niliz sat and ate there lunches on the lawn. They talked of nothings for a while, like the weather or something. Soon, Dib got into telling Niliz about Zim. ".Everyone thinks I'm crazy but I know he is an alien. I've had many run ins with the irken and have much proof of what he truly is." After his speech about his alien foe, he took a bite of his ham and cheese and awaited a reaction. Niliz popped a chip in her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Well, I can honestly say that I think you are mildly insane, but," Niliz stopped Dib from interrupting her. "But, I think your story could have some truth to it. I mean look at the kid. He's green for Christ's sake. How could you not see he is an alien?" Dib looked at her hopefully. "So you believe me?" "Well. kinda, I mean come on. It's kinda hard to believe. Don't you look at me like that!" Dib gave Niliz a slightly sad face and rubbed his head on her shoulder like a cat. "C'mon! I know you believe me. Admit it." Niliz looked down at him and laughed. "You're so weird." "I'm okay with that. You're weird too." Niliz laughed. "Oh yeah and how's this?" Dib lifted his head. "You, a pretty girl I might add, is hanging around me, a total geek who's into paranormal stuff." Niliz blushed dark crimson. "You're not a total geek you know." Dib smiled. "Well that's a step up for me. Not being a total geek and all." Niliz laughed as did Dib. Dib looked into her eyes. "Wow." Niliz looked at him slightly confused. "What? I got something on my face or something??" Niliz reaches up to brush whatever she thinks is there away. Dib grabs her hand. "No don't. Its just .you're eyes." "What? What's with my eyes??" Dib looks into them deeper, making Niliz feel uneasy yet comfortable with the whole thing. "Nothing, it's just that there so beautiful." Niliz can feel Dib's breath as he leans in farther. Dib stops, as if wondering if he should go further. Niliz looks at him as if to say it okay, I want you to. Dib starts to lean in again. Niliz closes her eyes and waits for what's next. Then, Dib finally feels her lips and he kisses her, and what makes it even better to him is she kisses him back.  
  
The kiss only lasts a few seconds but it seemed an eternity to both teens. When they pulled away from each other, there was a bit of an awkward feeling between them. Dib was the first to speak. "So, umm, how did it feel?" Niliz suddenly felt as if she would burst forth and tell him it was so great and all she wanted to do was kiss him again. "It was good, really good." Niliz felt like an idiot but Dib seemed to understand. "I agree. Well I guess we should go on to our next class, eh?" Niliz shakes herself mentally. "Yeah, yeah that would probly be a good idea." She stands and gathers up her stuff. She looks at Dib. "You comin'?" Dib looks up. "Yeah, I'm coming." Dig grabs his stuff and walks next to Niliz. He reaches his hand down and slides it into hers. He looks over to see Niliz reaction. She starts to grin as soon as she feels his hand and grasps it back. They walk to there next class hand in hand unaware that they are being watched by a pair of crimson eyes.  
  
See that right there! That's called suspense!! Dun Dun DUN!! Whats gonna happen next?? Who knows??? Well I do lol woooo im tired! Its almost 12:15 in the am and im really tired. Damn im usually not this tired right now . .. oh well I reckon I shall go sleep or something. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Told ya it'd be longer!!! See!! I kid you not my friend, or rather some random stranger that I have never met, of if you are a friend . .. im gonna just stop right now, that could go on forever if you know what I mean. Well to the next chapter then!!! Woooo hoooo! 


	3. In the Shadows of a Old Love

Ha ha... damn I'm bored... I think ill write the next chapter thing... I'm tired! WEEEE!! Off I go on typing the next chapter of nothing in this little fantasy world of mine... Welcome and don't pet the tacos... They see things that you and your anal hole aren't ready for... and the bloody mustard ohh don't get me started on those condiments... anywhoooooooo I think I should start now! ENJOY you small-penised child!! Mommy their laughing at me...  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my characters you moron, not JCV's... fucking communist bastards...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the two love entranced humans walked into the school, an intensely confused and angered irkan was looming in the shadows.  
  
"Dib and a female... The worm baby has a mate before I, the almighty ZIIIM??!! NO! I won't allow such goings ons to happen!!"  
  
Zim's eye starts to twitch uncontrollably as he ponders this predicament further.  
  
"I need to do something about this siiiick monkey's happiness... Dib cannot win this battle... no no no no he won't win..." Zim's whole body is twitching with annoyance at this point.  
  
"Who knows where this could lead... Dib could have..." Zim's eyes widen with a sickening horror. "NOOO... No, not before me dammit! The bologna boy won't get away with this... MARK MY WORDS PIGGIES OF DOOM!" Zim was overcome with a bout of insidious laughter and the thought of Dib suffering. He ran off the school grounds to his base, his laughter echoing through the halls of skool.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Did you hear that?" Niliz looked at Dib questionably.  
  
"Hear what?" Dib looked up from his notes, slightly annoyed at being interrupted from acting like he was listening.  
  
"It sounded like... some blue, no green male laughing maliciously at the thought of another's torture." Niliz said.  
  
Dib pondered this comment for a few minutes. "......" Dib paused before finally answering. "Nope didn't hear a thing." He smiles at Niliz and turns back to his doodles, I'm sorry I mean 'notes' on Punnett squares.  
  
Niliz turned back to her notebook and started to daydream once again... She was back home in Astoria wondering the quite streets on a starry night. She was enjoying the time she had to talk to herself and ponder the day's happenings and occasionally, the meaning of life if nothing else interesting was going on.  
  
The cool night air chilled her cheeks and the sea air blew in her hair. Niliz looked up to see the full moon glowing down upon her, the blessed light kissing her eyes with there gentle glow. She breathed in with happiness filling her every being. Life was good at this point.  
  
Soon, Niliz reached the oceans edge and sat on the eroded rocks, looking out to the sea. She felt the ocean spray hit her face as a wave clashed on the rocks in front of her. She tilted her face to the heavens and closed her eyes, enjoying her break from the chaos of life.  
  
With in a few minutes, Niliz felt a presents behind her, waiting for her to turn around. She opened her eyes and looked to the horizon. "Onyx... what is it? You know I hate it when you sneak up on me."  
  
A tall black-haired male sat on the rock next to Niliz. He had deep blue eyes, that sparkled like sapphires and pale, ivory skin. He had the look of someone who had much wisdom, which didn't fit his age. He looked not a day over eighteen.  
  
"You know I always follow you through the dark... I want to make sure your safe." Onyx looked at Niliz with love in his eyes. Niliz ignored this look and continued to look out to the horizon. "Niliz... I know you hate me. For what I did to you, you have every right to hate me... but, I'm trying to make it up to you." Onyx looked up and saw Niliz's bright, green eyes start to tear up. He scoots closer to her and puts his arm around her. "Besides, you can't be mad at me forever... that's a long time for us..."  
  
Niliz pushed Onyx away. "All thanks to you, Onyx. If it wasn't for you, I would be able to see my family... my REAL family. You could never replace what you have taken away from me." Niliz turned up to the sky. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be a..." Niliz broke down into choking sobs, putting her face in her hands a crying harder.  
  
"Niliz, I know it's hard but you will get used to it. Nothing we can do about it now... a little late really." Onyx took Niliz hands and eased them from her face, looking in her eyes. "You can't keep fighting it. You are what you are now. You can't starve your self like you've been doing. You have to do this for you to live..."  
  
Niliz stood up and walked to the other side of the rock, her back facing Onyx. "Maybe I want to die. This is no life. Its nothing but death and I can't do what you are asking me to do... its not right, I refuse to hurt anyone." Niliz turned her tear stained face to Onyx. "How could you do this to me??!! If you truly love me, then how could you be so selfish as not to ask me if I wanted this? You knew I knew what you are, and you knew that I didn't care. I still loved you. Yeah, it freaked me out a little bit but I didn't care. You were the one I wanted to spend all my life with, even if I couldn't be with you all your life. But then you... you did this to me. I still can't believe you did this. You were so respecting of me and my feelings and..."  
  
"But Niliz, I still am! I..." Onyx looked into Niliz eyes with a broken heart.  
  
"... ALL YOU COULD THINK OF WAS YOURSELF! Onyx!! You killed my life!!! Don't you understand this??!! I'll never be able to go to college, have a house with a loving husband, kids playing the yard. You stole that all from me..." Niliz was right in Onyx's face at this point, her face red with anger and hurt. She spoke in a poisonous whisper. "I hate you."  
  
Onyx's eyes fell from Niliz face. "Your right... it's all my fault... I don't deserve for you to forgive me... but that doesn't change the fact that I still love you, and I always will. The love I have for you can't die, just like us... But if you don't want to see me again, I'll leave." Niliz looked up into Onyx face with a bewildered look. "I'll leave and you'll... you'll never see me, ever." Onyx stepped toward Niliz and took her hands. He looked into her eyes. "But if you ever need me, I will be there. Anytime. Anywhere." Onyx leaned down and kissed Niliz softly on he lips. "Good bye, my love."  
  
Niliz opened her mouth to say one last thing but before she could get the words to form on her lips, Onyx was gone... gone into the night...  
  
"Niliz... Niliz... wake up Niliz. You're snoring." Niliz woke with a jump and shouted out an answer to a none-excitant question. "The moose is autosomal recessive!!"  
  
Dib snorted out a loud laugh. Niliz looked up at him and asked groggily. "Wha... What's going on??" Niliz looked around the empty classroom. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Dib laughed. "The bell rang and everyone did something quite unexpected... they left." Dib smiled at his smart aleck remark.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha... very funny smart ass." Niliz stretched in her seat and gave a yawn. "Well, let's go. I want to get out of here. I hate school... always have, always will."  
  
Niliz grabbed her messenger bag and headed for the door, Dib close at her heals.  
  
They headed down Main Street in silence. Niliz couldn't shake her dream in class, her memory. 'No, not again. I can't start thinking of him now. Besides he betrayed me. I could never feel the same for him... and Dib... he doesn't even know about me. What would he say? Should I tell him?'  
  
"Niliz? What's wrong? Have something on your mind?" Dib asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Hmm what?? Oh yeah... no nothings wrong." Niliz looked over at Dib. He didn't look convinced by her words. "Seriously, nothings wrong. I promise."  
  
"If you say so." Dib changed the subject quickly. "Well, whose house do you want to hang out at? Yours or..."  
  
"Yours... mine is really not clean and boxes everywhere... No your house would be good. Besides, we can get some alone time." Niliz stops and leans into Dib's chest. Niliz leans in and gives him a light kiss on his lips.  
  
"You're in a good mood." Dib says smiling. Dib points his finger in the air, as if he is declaring something very important. "To thine house, post hast m' Lady!" Dib grabs Niliz's hand and takes off running. Niliz starts laughing at his take on old English and takes heed not to step on his heels.  
  
Soon, they are at Dib's door and Dib whips out his keys to unlock the Doorway. He clicks the lock and opens the door wide for Niliz to step in. He bows, still keeping his old English air to his voice. "Such a beautiful creature of your self should step forth into the castle door before even the noblest of men and women." Dib takes Niliz's hand and kisses it tenderly.  
  
Niliz can't help but turn bright crimson at his words. She steps in the door and grabs Dib by his hand. "Time for some fun, eh?" She smile mischievously and pulls him into a passionate kiss.  
  
After there kiss ends, Dib looks stunned. "Wow... I mean... wow." He smiles widely and closes the door behind him, as he leans into Niliz for another deep kiss.  
  
WOO YEAH!! Finally I finished!! Damn bout time I say!! Im just to lazy to keep updating I swear... well on to the next chapter!!! ::trumpets sound:: lalaaaa!!! 


	4. The Truth is

Hello once more!! I've come back to me little "world" once again to write...: jumps up and down and throws some confetti:: YAY!! I think my world's grand... hell of a lot better than the gay ass world we live in now... damn communist ruin EVERYTHING!! Ahem, sorry about that... anywhoooooos! I guess I gots to put more of Zim in here and stuff so I shall write of him and his doings during all the "stuff" Dib and Niliz will soon be doing he he... damn I'm stupid.. Oh well enjoy and don't kill me if it's gay or something... I would like to have the privilege of taking my own life... moving on! Let's read! Yay happy story-writing-mustard-packet-squeezing dancie dance!! WOOO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WOOO TACOOOOS!!" "GIR! YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE... "-crash!- "DAMMIT!!!"  
  
"Oooo! It's like a potato..." The piggy-loving drone said as the computer's tower went crashing to the ground. Zim looked at the smashed machine and turned bright red with anger. "... That had all my plans in it GIR!!"  
  
Gir looks at his feet in shame. "Oooo I'm sorry master. It's just... the moose..." The little defective SIR unit looked up with a sad face. "I soooorry..." Gir loses interest in the chaos he had wreaked and returns to the upper level, leaving Zim fuming with burning anger. "Come on piggy! Lets go watch scary monkey!! WEEE!!"  
  
"Errrrr..." Zim mumbles as he has his little cleaning-type robot things gather the broken parts and fix it. "Well that was a waste of time... Now, to the rest of my plan to rain down DOOM on Dib's paaathetic, biggy type head!!"  
  
Zim then turns to his computer and signs online. He goes to google to run a search for a new plan. what? So he can't get his ideas from google? That's were I get my world domination plans and muffin recipes. Zim types in his search. "How to ruin Dib's stupid life and blow stuff up." Zim laughs maniacally as he clicks on the search button.  
  
In a few seconds, over 3856 matching sites pop up. "Wow. Now I know that I am not the only one wanting Dib disintegrated." He said as he looked at the first site titled "10 Easy Ways to Destroy &/or Doom &/or Burn That Pesky Dib!!" "MOUSE CLICKER OF DOOM, TAKE ME THERE!!"  
  
Soon after, the above mentioned site pops up. Zim reads the first paragraph and breaks out into a fit of insane laughter once more. "VICORIOUSNESS SHALL BE MINE!!! Dib will BUUUURN!! MWA HAHA HA HA..." and so on a so forth  
  
*********Since Zim won't stop laughing, the dumb ass, we shall move on... *********  
  
"Dib..." Niliz whispers and closes her eyes in ecstasy, savoring Dib's gentle lips on her neck. Dib kisses up to her lips and then answers. "Yes my love." Dib looks into Niliz's eyes with love and passion.  
Niliz reaches up and touches her hand to his cheek, caressing it softly. "I've never met anyone like you before. You are... perfect. You have a beautiful soul and heart... I see not one flaw in you... You're pure and good... I don't deserve you..." Niliz trails off her words and looks away from his eyes.  
  
"Hey..." He takes her hand in his own and kisses it softly. "I wouldn't want to share this moment with anyone else. I mean it." He says as he sees tears come to her eyes. "You are an Angel that God has sent to me. You're beautiful and... and I want to be with you... forever and always."  
  
Niliz breaks away at these words, over come with sobs. "That's... not... possible..." Dib walks over to her side and wraps his arms around her trembling shoulders.  
  
"Niliz, what's wrong?? Tell me. You can tell me anything." Niliz doesn't look into Dibs eyes. "Niliz... please. Tell me." Niliz looks into Dibs eyes, full of concern and love. "Okay... I'll tell you. I don't think you'll like me much after I tell you though... It might freak you out."  
  
"Nothing could change the way I feel for you, Niliz." Dib said. Niliz laughs softly. "Well, with what I have to tell you it might... it would to any normal person." "Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not normal, Niliz." Dib cracks a smile at his small joke causing Niliz to smile too.  
  
"Well here we go... Okay, Dib the truth is that... I'm... a vampire." Niliz looks up at Dib, biting her lip waiting for his response. Dib's eyes get wide with slight shock. "Seriously? Like a real vampire or is it some kind of 'Goth trend' that's been going around?" Niliz shakes her head. "No, no. A real vampire. I kid you not." Niliz looks into his eyes. "Well, what do you think? Hate me now. Want to go get the 'village folk' and steak me?" Niliz says bitterly.  
  
Dib looks her up and down. "You don't look like a vampire. I've never seen a vamp chick in purple converses and a Nirvana t-shirt." Niliz laughs slightly. "Well I'm not your everyday 'vamp chick' and since you've probably seen sooo many vampires in your day you would know." Niliz smiles broadly and laughs, reveling her teeth more to Dib.  
  
Dibs eyes widen further. "Whoa! Holy Fuck you weren't lying!!" Niliz closes her mouth quickly at his words and turns around, embarrassed. "No I didn't mean that in a bad way or anything." Dib moves closer to Niliz. He raises his hand and gently touches her cheek. "You're not cold though. I thought that vampires would be cold since their..." "Dead?" Niliz finishes Dib's sentence. Dib nods.  
  
Niliz shakes her head and smirks as tears once more come to her eyes. "No, I'm different. The vampire who bit me didn't 'finish the job' so to speak and I still have a soul. That's what gives a person warmth, well that is if they have a good soul. Apparently I have a good soul." Niliz smiles slightly. "But unfortunately, I still have everything else that comes with the vampire package except for the fact I can stand the sun like a normal human. I have immortal life, I'm self-healing, I can't have children, and I have to drink blood to stay strong." Niliz shrugs. "It's existing. Not living really. Just... being. Being very alone."  
  
Dib looks at the woman that stands in front of him, taking in everything about her, all she is saying. "Wow... so when were you bit? I mean, what century? What was your life like back then?"  
  
Niliz smiles at her memories of her life way back when. "I was born in Medieval Times. 1228 AD to be exact and I lived in Romania. I was royalty unfortunately." Niliz makes a discussed face at the thought. "Not the life for me." Niliz went on.  
  
"My name was Princess Rose Marie Lucinsifania. My father was King Vincent the Brave. He was a good king, a loyal husband to my mother Queen Lucy, and a wonderful father. I had two brothers of both whom were older than me, Eli and Benjamin. Our village that my father ruled over was a happy place, teeming with life and laughter. But it was located in the heart of Transylvania and there were many vampires amongst us. My father, being the kind hearted soul that he was, made peace with them and agreed not to hunt them if they promised not to bite anyone in the kingdom. They agreed, but soon things started to happen." Tears come back to Niliz as she remembers her past further.  
  
"After the 3 month marker of the agreement with the vampires, my brother Eli disappeared during a hunt. My mother was sick with worry but my father said 'Oh he will be fine. The boy can take care of himself.' Well, he couldn't. One night I awoke to a noise in my bed chamber. I looked around my room to find my brother sitting at my desk, watching me. I jumped up and threw my arms around him. I started to ask were he had been when I had noticed the bite marks and the teeth. In fear, I backed away from him and knocked my ink bottle on the floor. I almost screamed but thought better of it. I instead broke down into tears and sobbed into a heap on the floor. Eli put his arm around me but I jerked away from him. He looked at me with so much hurt in his eyes. 'Sister, please, I won't hurt you. I just came to tell you Good-bye.' I looked at him quizzically and asked him what he meant. 'I can't stay here. Father will surly kill all the vampires and maybe even me. I can't risk that.' I started to try and talk him out of it but he wouldn't hear it. He was always so damn stubborn, set in his ways." Tears were flowing freely down her face at this point.  
  
"That night, he fled the kingdom to the north. I haven't seen him since." Niliz pauses to wipe away some of the tears. "So, a year passed since Eli went. My 16th birthday had came and gone and I was closing in on seventeen. I had changed a lot since my brother left. I grew taller, became a smarter; stronger, and I had met a boy. His name was Onyx. I had no idea at the time but he was a vampire. I met him in the market one day when I want with my friend and lady in waiting, Marguerite. He offered to help us carry all of our stuff and we obliged. He was a gentlemen and nothing short of a charmer. I walked him out and he asked if he could see me more. I said yes without even thinking. I think I was over come by his charismatic nature. So we started seeing each other more and more. We started to fall in love." Niliz smiles.  
  
"We had our first kiss on the eve of my birthday. It was under the stars and the full moon. It was magical. Then he told me he needed to tell me something, confess to me. He told me that he was a vampire. I reacted like you did; only I didn't make the comment about Goths. But he also told me that he had fallen madly in love with me and didn't want to lose me just because he was a vampire. He said that's why it took him so long to tell me the truth. I guess he had been battling with it a long time. I told him it didn't change anything, uncanny that I said almost exactly what you just said. I wanted to be with him but the thought of my brother came to mind. I remembered the look in his eyes. They were so empty and I didn't want that emptiness in me. I told him that I wanted to be with him but not at the expense of being a vampire. This saddened him greatly. He wanted to be with me forever but I was too scared. I knew that if I was to become like him that I would never see my father, mother or my last brother, Benjamin, ever again and that was too much for me. I told him we couldn't see each other anymore and he snapped. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me close to him roughly. This scared me and I started to scream. The look in his eyes was of pain, love, and loneliness. It hypnotized me and I stopped flaying my arms and screaming. He pulled me closer and he whispered in my ear 'We will be together, forever. As long as I live and breathe, you will be mine.' With those words, he bit me."  
  
Niliz and Dib are now sitting on his couch. Niliz looks over at Dib with a tear stricken face. Dib has the beginnings of tears in his own eyes but quickly wipes them away. Niliz turns her body to face Dib and sits Indian style. She picks at her pinky nail nervously as she continues. "Fortunately, my father and brother had heard my screams and came for me. Since I blacked out after he bit me, I can only guess what happened after that. As far as I can figure, Onyx heard my father's horse and panicked. He dropped my body and flew off. My father found my blood drained body and carried me back to the castle. They thought me dead but I remember waking up laying in my bed with all my family crying around me. My mother was closest to me with her hand in my own. I squeezed her hand and she looked up into my face, like she was seeing a ghost. 'What happened? Why is everyone so upset?' Was the only thing I would think of saying. She screamed 'Thank you Lord for returning my Rose!' and hugged me. I asked what I had missed. My father hugged me to and soon my brother too. If I could still breathe, I would have been smothered." Niliz laughs and Dib cracks a smile and laughs slightly. "Anyways, my father soon started to question me about what happened. I told him everything. That was my first mistake. He didn't disown me or anything of the sort but he started hunting for Onyx which pissed all the other vampires off. It was war.  
  
I've never seen so much death and gore in my life and would rather not ever again." Her tears returned. "I watched my brother and father die. They were slain right in front of me. My mother was take hostage and later her heart cut out and burned. Vampires spare none in battle, even if they are children... It was horrible. After my mother was taken, I was captured and 'returned' to Onyx. I guess since he was the one who bit me, I was automatically his forever. I hated him for that.  
  
"Last year was the last straw. I was over welled by depression at having to constantly move, the loss of my family, my mortality, everything. He has gotten me a 'replacement' mother so that I would be happy. It was one of the clan's drones. My clan had a few vampires that never came out of the hypnosis so they were only good for doing little things and being our slaves. I never approved of doing this and thought we should try and help them get out of the trance. No one listened to me. We had moved to the port of Astoria and I was actually starting to become happy. I had found that my passion was music and all kinds of music. I started playing instruments; you name it I can play it. I had become accustomed to taking midnight walks by myself to clear my head. It helped me from going insane at times. Then Onyx followed me and went off. I told him I hated him and all this other stuff and that I never wanted to see him again. Surprisingly he left. So I came here... and found you and here we are!!" Niliz took Dib's hand and looked into his eyes. "Please don't hate me. I care much for you."  
  
Dib leaned into Niliz and kissed her deeply on her lips. He pulled away and Niliz just stared, shocked at him for a few seconds before saying anything. "So do you love me still or what?" Dib laughs and says. "Niliz, nothing could change my mind about you. And, I'll do you one better." Dib turned his body and sat Indian style, facing Niliz. "I want to be with you forever. Emphasis on forever. I want to be like you so you don't have to be alone anymore. Niliz, I want you to bite me and make me a vampire."  
  
Niliz looked at Dib like he was crazy. "No, no, no. I could never do that to you!! I'm not like Onyx. I won't do that to you just because I'm lonely." "But you aren't forcing me to do anything. I'm asking you to. I want you to. I love you." Dib looked deep into Niliz's eyes. "I never want to be without you." Niliz starts to shake. Dib looks down at her hands in his own. "Why are you shaking love??" "It's just that... I've never bit a human. I've refused to. I have survived on animal blood." Dib leans into Niliz and kisses her passionately. He takes her hands and kisses them softly. "I love you and whatever you want to do, I'll do. Whenever your ready, love I'm ready."  
  
Niliz ponders for a few moments. "I think we should get it over with now. If I thin about this to long I wont do it... are you sure that you want this?" Dib grabs Niliz's shoulders and looks her right in the eyes with certainty. "I am positive. Now what do you want me to do?" Niliz looks at him nervously. "Umm... err lets see. Stand up I guess. I really just have to calm down. I'm getting to nervous. I need just let my instincts take over and let everything happen... You know that once I let that happen, there's no turning back." Dib stands up. "Yeah I think I've got that." "Well," Niliz stands up in front of Dib. "Here it goes..."  
  
Niliz stands up and closes her eyes. Dib follows suit and plunges his mind in total darkness. He can hear Niliz's breathing quicken and her body move closer. Dib suddenly feels a burning desire for her kiss and starts to breathe deeper. He feels her hands wrap around his body, her breathing on the sensitive skin on his neck. Dib feels two sharp canines rest on the skin, pausing, waiting. Dib opens his eyes for a brief moment, savoring the last moments of his humanity. "Do it..." He manages to whisper. "... Please." Niliz then bites down upon his neck and starts to drink deeply. Dib gasps as he feels his mortal life leave him.  
  
Then Niliz stops so that his soul will be spared like her. Dib collapses on the floor and blacks out. Niliz drops to her knees, her breathing calming. She licks the blood off her lips and starts to pray.  
  
'Dear God, thou art in heaven. Hollowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who have trespassed against us. Lead us not into temptation and deliver us from evil... forgive me Lord.'  
  
Niliz stands up and kneels by Dib's side. "Dib? Love, are you okay?"  
  
Dun Dun DUNNNN!! Its late and the were-mooses are out... I must go sleep sleep!! YAY!! HAPPY LEFE ERIKSON DAY!! .... Just go to next chapter please.. and don't look at those tacos you furry eared bastard.. 


End file.
